


Family

by femmefatales



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Lovesickness, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Pearl watches Amethyst play with a young Steven. She's struck by how incredible her girlfriend truly is.





	Family

Pearl watched from a park bench as Amethyst swung Steven up high. Their combined laugher was a harmony. Steven's little voice emanated pure joy, while Amethyst's was slightly hoarse from giggling too much. Pearl sighed contentedly, leaning back and savoring the soft sunlight. Her skin was warm, and the breeze provided a perfect coolness to moderate the spring heat. 

Happiness. Pearl had never truly known happiness until she'd met Amethyst. She'd known pain, grief, infatuation; but never anything as pure and all-encompassing as this unique love. 

The sun was setting. Pearl (unfortunately) had to be the bad guy and made the executive decision to bring playtime to an end. She made her way over to her girlfriend, who was currently booping Steven on the nose enthusiastically. 

“It's getting late, you two,” Pearl said with a fond smile. “I think it's time to get going.” 

Steven and Amethyst both pouted, staring up at Pearl with big eyes, and she couldn’t help but laugh. “We can come again tomorrow.” 

Steven seemed satisfied with this, being as he grabbed Pearl’s leg with his tiny, chubby hands. “Okay, Pearl! I love you, I love you!” 

Oh, how Pearl loved her little family. “I love you too, Steven.” 

~

On the car ride home, Pearl could just barely hear Steven's small snores. He was slumped over in his car seat, clutching his Cookie Cat plushie in his left hand. Amethyst was immersed in her cell phone, looking at (supposedly) humorous internet jokes. She'd given Pearl a lesson on them, once. They were called “memes”.

“You know,” Pearl said softly over the hum of the engine. “You really are a wonderful mother, Amethyst.” 

Amethyst snorted, flicking her wild hair out of her violet eyes. “So we're moms now?” 

Pearl frowned. “Well, yes. We're raising Steven, aren't we?” 

“Huh,” Amethyst mused, smiling brightly. Pearl’s stomach swooped at the sight; Amethyst was a vision. A purple, skin-kneed, absurdly adorable vision. “Guess I never thought about it that way.” 

Pearl, overcome with sudden fondness, reached out her free hand and intertwined it with Amethyst's. It was soft, but with callused fingertips and grimy nails. “I mean what I say. You make him very, very happy.” 

Amethyst flushed purple, hand twitching against Pearl's own. “Thanks, P. You...um, you do too. Even if you do shove broccoli down his throat every two seconds.” 

Pearl put her pointed nose in the air, feigning offense. “Vegetables are necessary for his growth.” 

“So is popcorn and cake! Right?!” Seemingly concerned by the possibility of being wrong, Amethyst's eyes were wide with worry. Pearl rolled her own and laughed airily. 

“Well, I suppose one can argue that carbohydrates are a vital part of the food pyramid.” 

Amethyst scoffed and plopped her feet up on the dashboard with a sigh. “Screw your stupid food pyramid. I LOVE CHIIIPS!” She threw a fist in the air to punctuate her declaration. 

“And I love you,” Pearl said softly. Amethyst's arm immediately dropped and she tucked a strand of hair behind her pierced ear. She was clearly flustered.

“I, uh,” Amethyst mumbled under her breath. “I love you too, P.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this short ficlet! It's 4:26 AM and I woke up an hour ago with a tummy ache. I couldn't sleep, and I had this idea in my head, so I wrote it! Hopefully I can catch some Z's now. I love you and hope you have a great day. Please comment if you enjoyed this!   
> PS: ALWAYS accepting prompts. Please comment what you'd like to see from me below :)  
> Love,   
> Kait


End file.
